


Previously, on Stargate SG-1

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Series: Previously, on Stargate SG-1 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Eight episode-related drabbles with the women of Stargate, touching uponSolitudes, Prisoners, Crystal Skull, Fifth Man, Menace, Nightwalkers, Heroes,andPrometheus Unbound.





	1. Janet, Solitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2010, to prompts of episodes paired with women characters.
> 
> Each of these drabbles in exactly 100 words according to Semagic; AO3's word count may differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Karathephantom

When Janet arrived on duty that morning, she found Daniel still unconscious and Teal'c hovering at his bedside. Dr. Warner quietly updated her on the situation, including Sam and Jack's missing status.

Janet approached Daniel's bed, her heels clicking deliberately. Teal'c's courteous nod of acknowledgment failed to mask the tension in his eyes. Seeing that frozen non-expression, Janet chose not to make an issue out of his missing sling. 

"Is it normal for humans to suffer unconsciousness for so long?" Teal'c finally asked her.

"Humans are remarkably resilient," Janet answered gently, meaningfully. "We'll get them _all_ back, Teal'c. You'll see."


	2. Linea, Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Aelfgyfu

New prisoners were rare now in Hadante. The Taldor's reputation for swift and absolute punishment kept their subjects obedient and submissive.

So when the Great Circle activated at a time when food was unexpected, Linnea hastened to see who had arrived. Newcomers were usually swiftly and mercilessly slaughtered, but they might somehow alter the balance of power. 

Of the five who spilled onto the ground, only one seemed the usual prisoner. The others were different, intriguing. Linnea moved swiftly to ensure the woman's safety from the denizens. It was partly compassion, but mostly pragmatic: to serve her craving to _know_.


	3. Sam, Crystal Skull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Ansostuff

Shaky and strained, Sam sank into a chair and gratefully accepted the glass of water from Janet. None of this made _sense_! It must have been the crystal skull that caused Daniel to disappear, but Rothman had been completely unaffected. Why?

Her tired mind tried to catalogue the possibilities: muon radiation, residual energy, even pyramid theory. Something, _anything_ that might help them!

A sudden shiver ran through her, and she quickly tightened her grip on the glass. "Did anyone else feel that?" she demanded.

Janet blamed the radiation, but for Sam, it felt more like dread of losing a friend.


	4. Janet, The Fifth Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Curuchamion

Janet slowly rubbed thumb and forefinger together. Despite the layer of plastic between her own skin and Teal'c's stained uniform, she'd absorbed enough of the chemical to get that visualization of Tyler's smiling face. She had a theory, now; it was more than she'd had before. But what could she do with it?

Sam was right: if she told the general that she'd been exposed, she'd be just as suspect as SG-1.

On the other hand...

Janet's mouth twitched into a grim smile as she headed for the MRI room. A good doctor never minded self-experimentation, after all.


	5. Reece, Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Zats_clear

"Go to sleep," Daniel begged her. "We'll find a way."

Go to sleep? Reece shuddered, remembering that _not_ time after her father instructed her to sleep. She'd been cut off from all sensation. Days, seasons, years -- even eons drifted past without her knowledge. Humans dreamed, she'd been told, but for her, "sleep" was blank. Empty. Nothingness. 

It must be like being dead.

But her toys were killing humans again, and _they_ couldn't wake up afterwards. Maybe they didn't want sleep, either.

"I don't believe you!" she cried, but she could feel _not_ time creeping up on her, just the same.


	6. Sam, Nightwalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Penknife

The prospect of permanent loss of _self_ terrified Sam most. 

Jolinar, at least, had been Tok'ra; Sam had been fairly certain that the symbiote wasn't going to use her body to commit atrocities, and she'd believed Jolinar's promise to release her off-world.

Now, though, she felt the horrible slither of scales on skin, felt the sharp pain of entry, sensed her head jerk upwards and eyes open without any direction from her own mind...

She was gambling everything on an untested substance, but only time would tell if she'd ever be allowed to scream outside her own head again.


	7. Cassie, Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Da_angel

Cassie carefully closed the front door on the two women in dress blues who had brought her the news. As members of Janet's infirmary staff, she knew them both well. Later, perhaps, she would even remember their names. 

She walked slowly into the living room and sat on the couch, watching dust motes drifting gently in the air.

This wasn't the first time she'd lost a mother. At least this world still existed, and others that she loved had survived.

But Sam and the others couldn't save her at the last minute any more. Janet's last minute was already over.


	8. Lindsey, Prometheus Unbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Campylobacter

A friend once asked Lindsey why she'd gone into a such a stressful field when she reacted so strongly to nervous tension. Lindsey had simply stared before finally saying, "So, I should give up something I love for a few hiccups?"

It was embarrassing at times, certainly. But Lindsey wasn't going to let herself be defined by her diaphragm muscles.

After the _Prometheus_ mission, when she'd encountered something even more stressful than defending her dissertation and survived, Lindsey Novak left her hiccups behind. There were two galaxies of wonder out there, and she wasn't going to miss it for anything.


End file.
